1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blow-by gas treatment device which is excellent in low-temperature resistance for a riding type vehicle such as a four-wheel buggy.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional blow-by gas treatment device is described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5624257. This blow-by gas treatment device has a configuration such that a blow-by gas generated in a crankcase of an engine is induced through an induction pipe to a return chamber defined in an air cleaner to remove liquid components mixed in the blow-by gas in the return chamber, and the blow-by gas is next passed through a filter element provided in the air cleaner to be sucked into the engine.
In using an engine equipped with such a blow-by gas treatment device in low-temperature environments, there is a possibility that the return chamber and the induction pipe may be changed at low temperatures to cause a reduction in flowability of the blow-by gas therein. In particular, if a riding type vehicle may be expected to be used in harsh low-temperature environments it is desirable to be able to maintain good flowability of the blow-by gas, i.e., to ensure good returnability of the blow-by gas even at low temperatures.